Bella, the Vibrator, and the Swivel Chair
by ToKiEmOkIe
Summary: *One-Shot* A Sexualy Frustrated Bella Has problems coping with Edward being in Japan. What happens when he makes a surprise return? I like it sour....that means there's Lemons lol.


_A/N: I don't own Twilight or It's characters. I also don't own "Bad Girl" it belongs to Usher Raymond(I have no idea why I just put his full government name like nobody knows who he is *giggles*) Anyway, I just wanted to try out a Lemon to see how it would go. If you could review or make suggestions that would be AWES! I just ask that you aren't rude :). So...I guess that's it....on with the show! *curtain rises*_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella, the Vibrator, and the Swivel Chair

"Fuck!"

My orgasm shot through me sending my body into convulsions. The staggering pleasure spreading from my head to the very tips of my toes. I was sure the occupants next door could hear.

My body relaxed and my breathing evened out as the drone of the little instrument I held tightly in my hand echoed throughout the small room. Suddenly embarrassed, I clicked it off and sat it on my desk.

This was ridiculous. I was horny and desperate for any possible pleasure I could achieve while he was gone. My masturbation record hit an all time high with an unbelievable 4 times a day. I had not thought it possible until it had actually been achieved.

I sighed, got out of bed and retrieved my underwear and pajama pants that had been thrown and neglected on the floor in my act of desperation.

I wanted to put my "little buddy away" before my roommate, Alice, returned. Once it was stored safely in the back of my drawer, I went to check my e-mail for any new messages.

Disappointment pervaded through me. There was a message from Charlie and one from Renee, but none from Edward.

"He must be really busy lately" I said to myself, clicking the links to open my other messages.

Edward was Alice's brother, a gorgeous something of a man with unfathomable green eyes and a thick head of perfect bronze hair. He was the reason for 'little buddy" becoming my new best friend.

Edward went abroad with the medical department to Japan last month to intern at hospitals throughout Okinawa. He was supposed to return last week but the trip was extended. Stupid medical department and their stupid extensions! Edward and I weren't technically a couple but we fucked around a lot. We never got around to discussing our status because we were too busing making out in the empty section of the library or having sex in the girl's locker room of the university gym. It didn't really bother me though. Although our relationship wasn't clear, I never messed with anyone but Edward and as far as I knew neither did he. Sure Mike Newton put the offer on the table a few times but why mess around with a boy when you have a man…who's gorgeous…with magic fingers…who can do things to my body that I never thought possible…

The tingling sensation started to build in my center making me grind into the chair. I moaned in frustration looking from the drawer to the bed. I stumbled out of the chair hastily making my way to my secret drawer when the lock on the door jingled and Alice walked in.

"Hey Bells!" she smiled wide, her boyfriend Jasper trailing behind her.

"Hey Alice, hey Jasper" my voice was shaky and breathy. The sensation between my legs slowly drifted away.

I moved awkwardly away from my drawer and sat back down in my computer chair, facing the two as they plopped down on Alice's bright pink comforter.

"We're going to Club Vega tonight with Emmett and Rose! You should totally come!" Alice's excitement made me feel even worse about turning down her request. I certainly didn't feel like being the 5th wheel and I damn sure wanted to get in a couple rounds with my "little buddy".

"I don't know Alice" I said not meeting her eyes "I have a lot of work to do."

"C'mon Bella! It's Saturday! You can do your work tomorrow" she whined. Jasper laughed and patted her thigh.

"Don't pressure her Alice she just doesn't want to go. She has work to do."

_Yeah work to do to a certain part of my body…_

But Alice wouldn't give up.

"Bella I know your upset and angry Edward hasn't contacted you." _Correction, upset, angry and horny._ "But you have to get out sista!"

Alice was right. Edward's absence had put me in a funk. The only time I left was to eat, go to class, and buy batteries. Maybe I could let loose and have fun tonight.

"Plus," Alice said breaking me out of my thoughts. She wore a sly grin. "Mike Newton will be there." I rolled my eyes.

"Like that's a reason to go." She laughed and with pleading eyes asked me once more if I would go. I told her yes.

After Alice did a happy dance around the room, she told me to be ready by ten thirty.

"Wear something sexy!" she yelled over her shoulder while Jasper dragged her out the door.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"C'mon Bella aren't you gonna dance?" Emmett asked once returning to give me my drink.

"I don't dance" I simply said sipping on the deliciousness that was a Very Berry Tonic. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and proceeded onto the dance floor to look for his girlfriend.

Two hours, 3 shots, and 2 very Berry Tonics later, I was feeling pretty damn good. Stiff "I don't dance" Bella was long gone. My body swayed and moved in ways I never knew it could. I liked dancing…when I was drunk.

The song changed and Usher's Bad girl blared through the club sound system.

_What cha'll know about a supermodel  
Fresh outta Elle magazine  
Buy her own bottles  
Look pimp juice, I need me one  
Bad than a mutha  
I hear you sayin'  
I need a bad girl  
If you're a bad girl_

The song was sexy and seductive. I gyrated my hips and swayed to the music.

_Playas when you see me  
Act like you know me  
I keep a dollar worth of dimes  
You know pimpin' ain't easy  
For all my chicks in the club  
Who knows how to cut a rug  
If you're a bad girl  
Get at me bad girl_

In an instant, a body was pressed up behind me, moving along with me. His smell engulfed me and I let out a soft moan. I stretched my arms around his neck and leaned my head up against his shoulder. Both his hands traveled slowly to my waist pressing me tighter into him. I didn't know who this stranger was but he could soon be a replacement for my "little buddy".

The chorus came on and I worked overtime grinding my ass into the front of him.

_Ooh work me baby  
Shakin' it the way I like  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
Get at me bad girl  
What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (super bad baby)  
Get at me bad girl_

My breathing hitched when his hand moved from my waist to the bottom of my dress. Stiff Bella would have given the stranger a good smacking. But drunk, happy, sexy Bella could care less. His hand traced small circles on my upper thigh. His touch felt unmistakably familiar.

The song ended and I removed my arms from around my mystery man's neck. He just might get an invite to Hotel La Bella tonight.

His hands crept back to my waist. He leaned down making his sent stronger and sent his hot peppermint breath dancing around my ear.

"Konnichiwa…did you miss me?" My eyes went wide and my knees went weak at the soft velvet voice. It couldn't be. He chuckled feeling my body go rigid. When I didn't answer he continued talking and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I missed you so much Bella" he purred, "I missed your smell, your lips... your pussy."

Edward was always a dirty talker, one of the many things that had attracted me to him.

I grinded my ass into him to let him to let him know the feeling was mutual. He kissed my cheek before speaking.

"So you did miss me?" his voice was too much to handle. I had to remind myself we were in a club with other people… other people for whom I wouldn't care if they stayed around to watch me fuck on the dance floor.

"Bella, you don't know how long I've been waiting to see you. I didn't write you because I wanted to surprise you…that...and I wanted you to be so horny beyond belief that just the sight of me would make you come." He chuckled. Edward didn't have to do any explaining. Once I heard that perfect voice of his, all anger was thrown out the window. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

I was tired of having my back turned to him. I faced him and stared into those smoldering green eyes. They oozed sex. His face held that panty dropping crooked smile.

Without warning, I attacked his mouth throwing my arms around his neck making it impossible for him to break away. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it that I had missed for the past month. He groaned and cupped my ass into his firm hands.

I broke the kiss needing air. I leaned into his ear, my breathing still not settled.

"I need you now Edward…I want to fuck you so bad." He squeezed my left ass cheek causing me to moan. The sensation between my legs was becoming unbearable. I needed to get out of here.

After Edward and I composed ourselves, I went to find Alice to tell her we were leaving. She already knew Edward was coming back. I didn't hold it against her. I just needed to get some…bad.

The ride home was a blur. Edward drove dangerously fast, but due to circumstances, I couldn't have given a rat's ass.

Once we hit my room we went for each other, knocking picture frames and little trinkets off my desk. I pushed Edward up against the door, once again attacking him with my tongue. His hands roamed my body, sliding up and down my sides.

His mouth left mine and he moved to my neck sucking roughly on the skin. I moaned and let my head fall back to give him better access.

I wanted Edward naked. My hands trembled with anticipation as they moved to the hem of his shirt. I tugged on it to let him know I wanted it off. He straightened up and threw his hand up. I roughly yanked it off of his body and threw it where my panties and pajama pants had been pitched earlier on the floor. His body was just as I remembered. Edward let out a moan as I traced my hand over his chest lightly grazing his nipple. The moonlight coming in from the window made his skin glow. He was absolutely perfect.

He grabbed my face and kissed me hard, turning our bodies so I was now backed up against the door.

"I want to see you" he breathed before kissing me again.

I knew what he meant. I moved from the space between him and the door and walked to the middle of the room. I slowly took off my dress, revealing the red thong and bra set I had underneath. I heard him groan and his hands moved to his waist to take off his pants. I removed my panties and bra and sat on the edge of the bed with my legs spread on either side.

Edward was naked now, in the middle of the room, fucking me with his eyes. He was panting and gently stroking himself.

"Dammit!" he yelled before finally crossing the room and sucking up one of my nipples. I groaned and smashed his head into my chest, weaving my fingers through his hair. He moved to my other nipple taking it between his teeth and rolling his tongue around it. I threw my head back in pleasure. This is what I had been missing. From that moment I refused to let Edward go anywhere that wasn't in walking distance.

With his mouth still on my breast, he moved his hand to my center shoving two fingers into my opening. I gasped and let out a scream as they worked themselves in and out.

"Mmmm...You're so wet baby" he murmured into my chest.

He stood up, removed his fingers and licked them clean of my juices.

"I really missed that" he whispered, his eyes locking in on mine. I wanted to give him everything. All the energy I had inside me, every moan, every scream, belonged to him. I sat up, scooted off the bed and kneeled down in front of him. I took him into my mouth letting my tongue glide down his shaft. He growled and closed his eyes, his hand resting on top of my head. His fingers massaged my scalp lacing through my hair. I sucked hard and used my free had to massage his balls. His mouth parted slightly and he started thrusting his hips.

"Shit" he breathed. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"I need to fuck you Bella...now" his face displayed a look of determination.

I smiled, giving his dick one last suck, and stood up. Edward went into his jean's pocket, pulled out a condom, and swiftly put it on. I positioned, slightly bent over, in front of the bed. I knew just how he liked it.

He forcefully grabbed my hips and plunged into me. The bed rocked with each of his thrust, making it squeak and occasionally bang the wall. _Sorry neighbors._

Our grunts and moans filled the room, bouncing off the walls, intensifying our pleasure.

"Uuuh… I'm...ooo" I was going to come, and I was going to come hard and fast.

"Fuck...I know baby." He said in between grunts.

He took one hand off my hip and moved it to my breast to massage my nipple. That did it. Pleasure exploded through me, almost making it impossible to breathe. My arms gave out and I crashed into the bed, the comforter muffling my screams. Edward was still inside me, slick with my juices, slowly moving in and out.

I was happy and satisfied and I could have just stayed there, but Edward had yet to have his turn. He pulled out of me and rubbed my back before going to the other side of the room. Reluctantly, I pulled myself from the bed to see what Edward had gotten him self into. He was sitting in the middle of the room in Alice's plush black swivel chair with that crooked grin plastered on his face. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. He chuckled and patted his lap. Sure Alice would be mad...if she found out. But what she didn't know wouldn't kill her.

I went over and sat on his lap facing away from him. I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck and tangled my hands into his hair. His hands palmed my breast, kneading them and pinching my erect nipples. My head rested on his shoulder as I sat back and enjoyed his touch.

I turned my head to kiss him, not roughly like before, but still to let him know how terribly I missed him. One of his hands moved from my breast and played with the sensitive bump at my center. He rubbed it gently at first then his strokes became rougher. My hips moved and pushed into his hand. He slowed down a bit and used his other hand to lift me up and position me on top of his hard cock.

His fingers massaged my clit while he thrust up into me.

I moved my mouth from his and nibbled and sucked on his neck. He growled and grabbed my hips, thrusting harder and deeper into me. I shifted a little and placed my feet on each of Edward knees so my legs were propped up and open.

"Oh, God yes!" Edward's fingers moved faster on my clit. My body started to shake as my orgasm consumed my body. After three quick thrust, Edward came with a loud grunt. We sat still for a minute, waiting for our bodies to return back to normal.

I took a quick glance at the clock. The glowing red lights flashed 3:20 am. I sighed and turned to face Edward who had his head resting on the back of the chair with his eyes closed. I gave him a chaste kiss and he smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"So" I said kissing him again "how was your trip?"

The Sunday morning rays came through the window, brightening up every corner of the room. Edward lay sleeping beside me, his soft snores in my ear. We seriously had to rethink this whole relationship situation. I got up making sure not to wake sleeping beauty and walked over to my computer desk. Alice must have stopped in because there were bagels, cream cheese and orange juice arranged neatly on the desk. There was also a little pink piece of paper. A note from Alice.

_Hey Bella!_

_Didn't want to disturb you! Don't worry_

_I didn't see anything! : P Just wanted to drop_

_By and give you some food, I'd figure_

_You'd be hungry after your long night_

_*wink wink* I'll be at Jasper's! Call me if you_

_Need me!_

_Xoxo Alice_

_p.s_

_**YOU OWE ME A NEW SWIVEL CHAIR!!!! **_

I turned to her side of the room and sure enough the chair was gone. I laughed. How she knew, I'll never know.


End file.
